It is known of course to provide a protector to protect the surfaces of furniture items having seats such as a chair, sofa or couch of any length.
Problems associated with prior furniture protectors include shifting from their desired optimal position, or falling off or being inadvertently knocked off the furniture item.
The present invention provides a new and improved furniture protector which is securely held on the furniture item and thereby solves the above noted and other problems associated with prior unsecured or less secured furniture protectors.